pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Trading Shadow Mews and Shadow Dogs!
Hello. This is short and simply. I have Shadow Raikou and am looking for Regular Entei, Suicune, and Raikou (not straight trades between dogs). I also have Shadow Mewtwos and Mews for trade! Please let me know if there is something we can work out. Post offers here, please! Trainer ID: Truthful Other things I'm interested in that you could add to your offer: Shadow Eevee, Shadow Growlithe, Shiny Electabuzz. ---------- ---------- Hey, This is Guru Trading Corp! I noticed you are looking for three regular dogs. I am willing to trade you these three dogs, but I will not get them until this weekend. Are you willing to wait until then, because if you are, I can guarantee you all three Thanks, Guru ~~ Hi Guru, I'm willing to wait. Can I ask what exactly you're looking for for all three dogs? TruthFul, Well here is what I have in mind, and I gave this a good amount of thought. I could offer one regular dog per shadow dog, but obviously that would be unfair. So I could add one of the pokemon you listed above for each trade. So for Shadow Raikou I would trade a regular Raikou and a shadow Eevee. For the Shadow Suicune I would trade a regular Suicune and a shadow Charmander. I am also interested in Shadow Mewtwo. So I could trade the last dog for a shadow Mewtwo. Just let me know what you think thanks, Guru ~~ Hey Guru, so I considered your proposal. I'm mostly convinced. When it comes to Pokemon value I'm still not always sure. The Reg dogs + Shadow Eevee/Charmander is good for the most part. I'm just not sure if those offers are equivalent to the Shadow Dogs being requested. Feel free to tell me otherwise. (Also just to clarify, I have a Shadow Entei and Shadow Raikou for trade, not a Shadow Suicune haha) As for the Shadow Mewtwo, I'm good with that being a straight trade for the last dog. Truthful, Oh my apologies!! For some reason I had shadow Suicune on my mind! No matter, I would still want to trade for the Shadow Entei. As for the Pokemon values, I guess I see where you are coming from, shadow dogs are rare. Ever since they have been taken down from the game corner, people have sought them out. The thing about regular dogs is, the only way to get them is either by trade or paying for them. I am doing the latter, so I am actually paying money to obtain these dogs. Even with paying for the dogs, I am still willing to throw in a shadow Eevee, which is extremely rare, and a shadow Charmander, which is just simply rare. I feel like my offers are fair and just, but I guess you could have a different opinion. If that is the case, I could be willing to throw in another shadow per trade, but I would hate to do so. I feel the offers I posted were good, and they fit the criteria you were after. Alas it is up to you. You can either accept my opinion and my previous offers, or I will have to offer up one more pokemon. Thanks, Guru ~~ Hey again, Guru. I can see where you're coming from. I don't mean to ask for too much more. The trade with Shadow Eevee stands for itself I believe, and wouldn't mind if it were simply a regular dog + the eevee. But if you could offer one other shadow on top of the trade with charmander, I'd appreciate it. I'm not looking for anything ridiculous. But that's just my thoughts on it. Otherwise I think I'm perfectly fine with the other two so far: Regular Raikou + Shadow Eevee for Shadow Raikou and then Regular Suicune for Shadow Mewtwo. Tuthful, Very Well, I will add another shadow pokemon to the request, how does a shadow chansey sound? As for the other trades, can you put up the trade Id for the shadow Mewtwo? I just purchased the SND coins, so I should have the dogs tomorrow. thanks, Guru ~~ Alright, done. I added the trade ID for Mewtwo above where Raikou and Entei are. Shadow Chansey is perfectly good :) Just make the offers when you can and once I see them tomorrow I will accept. Ok great! I will send them in ASAP thanks! Edit* Also Truthful I sent in another offer with your other shadow Mewtwo. I gave six shadows such as shadow Electabuzz and shadow growlithe and others. Let me know what you think. Guru ~~ Accepted all trades :) Nice doing business with you, Guru. Of course anytime Truthful. If you need anything else I have plenty of shadows still available. Just let me know -Guru --------- Hi Truthful. Ginko here. I've placed an offer on your shadow Raikou. It's exactly what I'm looking for so hope it is acceptable. Thanks. ~~ Hey Ginko, I'll consider your offer, but will be holding off on it for now. I think as far as your offer goes, however, one regular dog may not get you Raikou. To Truthful: Oh my apologies. Thought you were looking for a straight across trade for regular dogs. I'm willing to add more to the offer. How about Entei + shadow Articuno? or Entei + shiny Articuno if you prefer shinies. ~~ Sorry I suppose I should have made that more clear. You're free to add more, however, I'm not looking for legendary birds. To Truthful: No worries, I would have been more communicative off the start but since I've been looking for a level 1 shadow Raikou and the opportunity presented itself, I was afraid to lose the chance. If you wouldn't mind taking a look at the topic, "Ginko's traveling trades" I've listed quite a few pokemon that are available. Be aware, Recently I've reduced the list of available shinies as to get a full collection of 154 level 100 shiny pokemon, but there is still quite a bit to work with. However, just as a counter, how about Entei + shadow Aerodactyl? Additionally, would you consider a straight trade for a level 100 shadow Raikou just to help me out? I would add something like shiny Weepinbell, Meowth, or Ditto just to grease the wheels and give you a bit of profit. -----